You&Me Always
by HopeIsEverything94
Summary: Basically a bunch of rewrites of episodes in season 3 that contains STELENA ROMANCE. cause im dying without it. anyways season  episode  is up.
1. Chapter 1

Basically this is going to be a bunch of rewritten episodes. Starting with season 3 episode 1. I am going to rewrite them in the way that I would have

wanted the episode to be. LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS of Stelena fluff. Couple episodes will be them coming back together. Others will be that they are already together.

Storyline will basically be the same.

Disclaimer: Since dreams are not reality. No. No I do not own Vampire Diaries. Sadly enough.

READ & REVIEW

Season 3 Episode 01: The Birthday.

**Elena's POV**:

I'm sitting on Stefan's bed and thinking about all the memories we created together. From the day we met till the day he left to save his brother.I'm still upset that Stefan left without saying goodbye, but I'm no longer mad. I understand that he had no choice but to go with Klaus, I'd probably do the same for Jeremy.

Damon walks in and sits beside me. He is making movements to lie down. 'Don't'. I simply say. He sits back up and looks at me with a weird look. I shrug my shoulders and say nothing else. I can't tell him that I want to keep Stefan's smell on the pillows for as long as possible. Damon will just laugh at me or say I'm pathetic. "So, how does the birthday girl feel?" " I, don't feel good Damon. Does Caroline really have to throw me a party? I don't feel like partying at all." He sits there for a second and I can see him thinking. "You have to Elena. You need distraction from you know who." " You can say his name. It's not like I'm going to cry whenever someone says Stefan." That was the first time I actually said his name out loud without crying. I talked too fast. Before I know what's happening Damon is wiping a tear away from my cheek. "You will have a great birthday. You know why?" I look at him like he is the stupidest person ever. How can this become a great birthday without the love of my life? I ask him: "Why?" "Because, miss Gilbert. I have the best birthday gift ever." I doubt that. Nonetheless I give him a smile hoping he would just leave. Thank god he does. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks away. I know he loves me, but does he really expect me to love him back? How can I love anyone now that I know what real love is? I fall down on Stefan's pillow and begin sobbing.

"Caroline! I thought you said you were keeping it low-key?" She gives me an innocent look and replies: "Well, you know. This is low-key." I simply chuckle and walk off. I bump into Bonnie. "Bonnie. Hee where have you been?" " Ah you know. Everywhere and nowhere. Can I talk to you in private." I nod and take her hand. Together we walk to Stefan's room. Once in there, Bonnie sits behind his desk and I take my usual spot on his bed. When Stefan was here I used to call it our bed. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" "Well, I wanted to see if you were still holding up okay? Are you?" "Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know. It's just that…..I don't know." I start crying again and I feel Bonnie's hand rubbing my back. "Bonnie, if it's okay I would like to be alone for a sec.?" "Alright, I need to make sure your present is intact anyways. Call if you need anything." She says while walking out of the room. "I need Stefan" , I whisper when she leaves.

Applying my mascara and cleaning my face from all the tearstains I just stare at my reflection in the mirror. How can one person have this much effect on me while not even being here. I go for the bed once again and start smelling Stefan's pillow again. The smell is starting to faint. "Hé, I got your present. It's downstairs so come and get it." I look up and see Damon. "Can you just give it to me up here. I don't want to go downstairs with all the people and noise." He sighs and says; "Fine, be buzzkill Elena." He walks off and I can still hear him saying to the others: "The present will be given upstairs in privacy!" I push my head in the pillow again when all of a sudden I hear a voice saying. 'Elena?'

I freeze. My breath is stuck in my throat. I can't move. I can't do anything. Is it real? Or am I just fantasizing? No. This must be a dream. "Elena are you okay?" This time the voice is closer and all of a sudden I feel a big, warm hand on my shoulder. "Hey it's me." I fiercely shake my head. "No, you're a dream. This is not real." "Elena look at me. I am real. I'm really here." Again I shake my head. I feel two fingers below my chin and lifting my head up. I open my eyes and I am immediately looking in those green eyes I love so much. Those green eyes I have been dreaming of for the past time. 'Stefan?'

He gives me a smile. 'Yes, it's me.' I jump up and put my arms around his neck and hug him as tightly as I can. I feel his big strong arms wrapping around my waist. I put my head in the crook of his neck and relish the smell of Stefan. I lean back a little and hold his head in my hand. I start feeling his face like a blind woman. 'Stefan? It's you? It really is you!' 'Of course it is.' He looks into my eyes as he comes in closer and closer. I close my eyes and feel a rush going through my body when Stefan's lips meet mine. The kiss started out slowly and loving but after a couple of seconds I wanted more. I wanted more of Stefan. I wanted to make up for all the time we missed out on. By now the kiss is passionate. It's full of want and lust and need. He backs away and I let out a small whimper. He gives a small chuckle and I can't help myself. I start kissing every part of his face that is in reach. 'Elena, wait. I wanna give you a present first.' 'You brought me a present? Why? Everything is just gonna be a disappointment compared to you.' He gives me a small peck on the lips and pulls a box out of his pocket. 'Here, this was and will be yours forever.' I open the box and in it I see the vervain-necklace he gave me. I gasp. '"I thought I lost it? " " No, Klaus had it.' All of a sudden reality hit me. Klaus! Was he still alive? Does Stefan need to return to him? As if he can read my mind Stefan says: 'Don't worry. I don't have to go back to Klaus. I'm free and I'm never leaving you again.' He pulls me in for a hug which I happily answer to. 'I missed you….so much Stefan. Every day that has gone by I thought about you. I couldn't stop thinking about if you were okay, or if you would ever return to me.' He leans back and says: 'Sshhh, it's okay. I'm here. No need to worry anymore.' He kisses me again. 'I missed you too.' He says between kisses. Slowly we fall down to the bed and he makes me feel safe again.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I LOVED the reviews I got. There were three which is three more than I expected. SO THANK YOU : David Fishwick and sparkley-angel and of course hopelessromanticgurl.

Anyways this is not episode 2 this is another episode 1 alternative ending. Just forget the first chapter this will be about the phone call. STILL STELENA, no worries.

I have to say this: English is not my first language nor is it my second language. So there might be some HUGE mistakes in my stories. But I don't care, I do what I want. (Cartman reference, anyone?)

READ&REVIEW

Disclaimer: Last night I was directing TVD but then I woke up. I do not own the characters in this story nor do I own TVD.

Elena's POV:

I stared at the wall holding onto the necklace Stefan gave me in our first week together. I leave out the fact that Damon just put it around my neck. I like to remember that Stefan gave it to me and no one else. "He Elena, you have to say goodbye to your guests. They're leaving." I look up and see Caroline standing in the doorway. " Oh please Caroline, they probably didn't even know it was my birthday." "Just come and say goodbyyyeee." Oh god now she was whining. "Fine." I stand up and walk with her downstairs. I see drunk teenagers everywhere trying to find their way outside while sucking eachothers face off. If Stefan was here I would probably find it hilarious, now it just reminds me that I could be doing this with him too.

Finally the last person leaves and only Caroline, Bonnie and I remain in the house. Damon went to the Grill to get himself drunk. Again. "Wow that was some party." Caroline said before falling down on the couch. " I think I'm gonna stay here." "Are you sure you wanna do that?" Bonnie asked Caroline. " Yes Bonnie, I can take care of myself. Just take Elena home." Bonnie sighs and looks at me: "You ready to go Elena?" I nod my head and stand up. "I just have to grab my bag from my room…. I mean Stefan's room." All of a sudden Caroline started laughing. I shot her a glare and asked: "What's so funny?" She kept laughing, and I kept waiting for her to stop. Once she did stop she started explaining: "It's not even funny, just a coincidence. It's the alcohol that makes it funny. But anyways. One time I was waiting for Stefan to go hunting. He kept walking around and looking for something. I got impatient cause I got hungry and I needed food…" I interrupted her: "Just get to the Stefan part." "Okay okay. Anyways so I asked him what he was looking for. He said that he didn't know where you put his leather jacket." She pointed at me. " So I said where do you think Elena would put your jacket. And he said: 'Oh she probably put it in OUR room. He said OUR room. As in also your room. Isn't that cute?" I just stared at her while Bonnie started screaming: "AAAWWW O MY GOD THAT'S SO CUTE. HE SAID OUR ROOM! AAHH I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT." When they were done squeaking like a bunch of lovestruck teenagers they looked at me. I noticed that I was smiling. And not a fake smile I've been putting on for a while, but a real genuine smile. I looked up at them and said: "Well then I'm going to my and Stefan's room to grab my bag." They started acting like lovestruck teenagers again. I got my bag from Stefan's desk and looked around for another time. " I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered.

Bonnie dropped me off in front of my house. "You sure you don't want to stay with me." She asked me for the millionth time. "Not really Bonnie. I think I'm going straight to bed. I'm sorry." "No problem Elena, don't worry about it." She winked at me and drove away. I turned around and started walking towards our house. Before I could open the door Jenna opened it for me. (**A/N: Jenna is alive cause I don't have the heart to not mention her and I don't really like that doctor Fell. Jenna knows about vampires and stuff.) **"Sooo how was the party?" "It was okay I guess. Also it was exhausting." I added a smile to that last sentence so that she wouldn't worry. "Good, now go to bed. Alaric will be here any second." I raised my eyebrows "Oehh Rick? And what are you two going to do?" She laughed "None. Of. Your. Business." She said while pushing me upstairs. I laughed with her. She was acting like a teenager in love. I'm happy for her and Rick. She had to get used to the vampires and werewolves but she understands now and she is okay with it. Rick is even teaching her how to fight if she's ever in danger.

I got to my room and went straight to my bathroom. I started taking off my clothes and putting my pajama's which consisted out of sweats and one of Stefan's shirts. Afterward I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. I went to bed and sat there for a while, just staring at the wall. I heard my phone buzz and stood up. Slowly, taking my time. I looked at the caller ID but it was an unknown number. "Who's this?" Nothing… "Hello?" Still nothing but silence. "I'm going to hang up." "No don't." My eyes got ten times bigger and I almost dropped my phone. "Elena? You still there?" "Stefan?" "Yes, it's me." I start crying and talking inbetween sobs: "Stefan where are you? Are you okay? Did Klaus hurt you? Are you coming back? You are right? You're not leaving me right?" At this point I was an emotional wreck. I was crying. My tears were tears of joy but also tears of fear. Fear he may be calling to say that he's never coming back. I heard him chuckle. "Elena calm down. I will explain everything." "When? When will you explain Stefan?" "Right now." I froze. The voice. It didn't just come out of the phone. The voice came from behind me. I slowly turned around and there he was. The same Stefan I knew and love. Standing in the doorway with his phone in his hand, holding it by his ear. I didn't realize I was still holding my phone in my hand until he said through the phone: "You just gonna stand there? Or are you going to hang up?" I dropped my phone onto the ground and ran to him. I jumped at him making him take a few steps back. My legs were around his waist and my arms around his neck. He was holding me tightly around my waist, making sure I won't fall. He looked straight into my eyes and said: "I missed you so much. I love 'Lena." Upon hearing him saying the name only he calls me I attack his lips with mine. "I missed you too Stefan. I thought I lost you. I love you Stefan, I love you so much." Again our lips met. My back slammed against a wall but I couldn't care less. Stefan was here. We kept making out when all of a sudden we heard someone clear their throat. Actually two persons. I wasn't planning on stopping kissing Stefan until he pulled away. "No." I whimpered. Which caused the two people in the hallway to chuckle. I opened my eyes to see Jeremy and Bonnie standing there, holding hands. "Could we keep the PDA in your room? Thank you." Jeremy said. Bonnie had a goofy grin on her face, but I'm sure mine was at least twice as big. "STEFAN YOU'RE BACK" She walked the distance to Stefan and hugged him. He hugged her back. But I was not patient enough. I wanted Stefan. I needed him. " Okay nice reunion. We will see each other in the morning. Stefan lets go to our room." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. I could hear Bonnie giggle and I knew it was because I said OUR room. Stefan noticed too and said: "OUR room? Since when?" "Since forever." He laughed and I silenced him by kissing him. We ended on my, our, bed. Stefan pulls away and looks at me: " You're even more beautiful than in my memories." I blush and know he must be lying. "You mean now that I have purple bags under my eyes. And now that my cheeks are hollowed out." I see his eyes filling with concern and then he lets go of me. He stands up and goes to sit at my window seat. "I did that to you." I mentally slap myself for saying those things. I go sit beside him and put my hands on his. He pulls away. I freeze for a second then I lift my hands up to cup his face. "He Stefan. Look at me. This is not your fault. This is NOT your fault. This is LOVE. Without you I couldn't do anything. I needed you more than anything else. This is NOT your fault okay?" He looks at me and the amount of hurt in his eyes is slowly breaking my heart. He starts: "But…" "No buts Stefan. It's not your fault. Say it. Say that it isn't your fault." "It's not my fault." He slowly whispers. "Good. Now kiss me." He smiles, showing off his teeth. "Yes ma'am."

THE END.

A/N: Personally, I don't think this is a good chapter but since I don't have episode 2 yet I thought I'd post this. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE? I also take requests, so if you want me to write something just send me a Private Message with what you want me to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So I probably should be sleeping since I just came off from work but I thought I couldn't go to sleep without uploading another chapter. Since I told a certain person (BiancaR) that i'd be uploading today. So without further a due here is season 3 episode 2 The Hybrid.

BTW: I LOVE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW. It means so much to me. I was reading them and afterwards I had this huge goofy grin on my face. My mother thought it was a guy or something. ANYWAYS LOVE THE REVIEWS KEEP'EM COMING. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.

**Disclaimer**: I think we have established by now that I don't own TVD.

**Elena's POV: **

"DAMON" I yelled when I finally got my head out of the water. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He looked at Alaric then back at me " You shouldn't have gone Elena. ESPECIALLY not without telling me." Is he serious? " You would have stopped me." I see him thinking for a while and then he says: " I probably would have yes. What makes you think he's even here? Just because wolveboy says there's a pack of his wolf-friends here does not mean that Stefan is here." Why can't Damon just trust my instinct for once. I've been trusting his for the whole summer now. "Damon just… go with me on this one okay? We'll search until the sun goes down and then we'll go back to Mystic Falls." I say trying to make him stay. "Fine" he says while making that eyebrow movement he over-uses. I swim out of the water and suddenly I'm not in the mood to be around Damon so I say: "Why don't we split up? I'll go with Rick and Damon you go by yourself. That way we can search more ground and we'll be much faster." Alaric and Damon look at each other and finally Rick answers: "That sounds like a good idea. Lets go Elena."

Hours later and still no word from Stefan or Damon for that matter. "He Rick? Could you call Damon and ask if he got something?" "Already on it." He walks off till I can't hear him anymore. I look around. All I see are trees. I let out a deep sigh. Stefan where are you? "So Damon says that he didn't find anything but he'll keep searching. He said that the sun is almost going down and we should probably head back to the car." I quickly turn my head up to Alaric's direction. "NO!" "Elena you said so yourself"…. "I KNOW WHAT I SAID, I SAID TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN RICK. AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I STILL SEE THE SUN." I don't know where all that anger came from I guess I'm just tired of people getting in my way to find Stefan. "Fine, Elena we'll keep searching."

It's dark and I lost Rick. We both went separate ways without knowing. Right now I'm wandering in a forest full of werewolves and no one to protect me. Damon will probably hear me scream if I'm being attacked and he'll come save me. Or maybe Stefan would? I look around to see if there's a path but there is none. I sit down against a tree and grab my bottle of water. Maybe I should just wait here until I hear something or someone? No what am I thinking? I'm not just gonna sit here and wait. It's time for some action. Why would I stop searching if Rick is not with me? With that being said I stand up and look around. I choose to go straight ahead.

I've been walking around for a while and I haven't seen anyone. No Alaric. No Damon. No one. I decide to sit down a little bit since I'm getting more tired by the second. No food will do that to you. I drop down to the ground and rest my head against a tree. " What part of don't follow me anymore, got lost in translation Damon?" My head jerks up at the sound of that voice. It's Stefan. No denying it. I try to sit as still as possible, knowing that Damon and Stefan could hear any movements I make. " Might wanna take that up with your girlfriend. If you don't want her chasing you I'd stop with the late night phonecalls." "I didn't call her." Wait, what? He didn't call me? Yes he did. He was clearly lying. It was him. They were talking now. I wasn't listening very well until I heard Damon say: "She's not going to give up on you." He was right I wasn't going to give up on Stefan. I won't give up on him. I heard Stefan's voice saying: " She has to. Just promise me you'll take care of her. Don't let anything happen to her. Goodbye Damon." I heard them both walk away. I waited another minute just to be sure and then I ran away from my spot. There were tears in my eyes. Why? Why didn't I just make my presence known. Maybe I could have changed Stefan's mind?

Suddenly I bump into someone. It's Rick. "Wow Elena, you scared me. Where were you? Never mind lets get you to the car." He took my hand and I walked with him. Once seated in the car I stared outside, into the forest. Damon came into the car and told Rick to drive away. I kept staring in the woods. Suddenly I see a figure standing between the trees. The moon shines just on the right spot and I can see a hint of green eyes. Stefan! "STOP! STOP THE CAR! I SEE STEFAN I NEED TO TALK TO HIM!" Before Alaric completely stops the car I open my door and run. I run as fast as I can. Thank god the other doors have childlocks so Damon couldn't stop me and Rick would know better than to let him out. I ran to the spot where I saw Stefan.

"Stefan! Stefan I know you're here. I heard you talking to Damon." It was silent for a minute. Then I heard something behind me. I turned around and stood face to face with Stefan. He was still as handsome as ever. Is eyes however had more hurt and guilt in them then I have ever seen before. We just stood there, staring at each other. Until Stefan broke the silence. "What are you doing here Elena?" His voice had a bit of an edge to it. Was he trying to scare me off? "What do you think I'm doing here Stefan?" "I think you're trying to get yourself killed." How could he say that?

"Well Stefan if that is what it takes to be with you then so be it." In one blink of an eye Stefan stood in front me only a few inches between us. " Are you serious? Are you willing to get yourself killed just so you can be with me again? Elena do you know how stupid that is? Klaus could have killed you already? You could have been dead." He whispers the last part, if I wasn't so close to him I probably wouldn't have heard him. " Stefan, I'm already dead inside. I died the day you left. Don't you see it? I'm nothing without you. Yes I can protect myself now. Yes I have been training. But I'm still dead inside. I need you Stefan. You're the only thing that can make me feel alive again the only one that can make me feel safe again. I love you Stefan." I gently put my hands on his face and started caressing his skin. God I wanted to kiss him but I knew Stefan was trying to say something so I could wait. "Elena, how can you still love me. I've hurt so many people. I took so many lives. I…I.."

"Sshhh Stefan it's all going to be okay. Please just come home with me." He looked me in the eyes and his eyes started watering. "Elena I can't. If I go back home with you it will make Klaus mad. He'd want revenge and he would take it out by killing people in Mystic Falls. He could find out that you are still alive. Elena he's already suspecting some things." "Stefan listen to me. You can come back home. This way Klaus will follow you and we can kill him. We know how to. Please Stefan. Trust me." He whispered: "I do trust you" and then he just stared at his feet. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him anymore so is stood on my toes and I gently touched his lips with mine. At first Stefan didn't respond but soon enough he kissed me as eagerly as I did. We missed each other, it was clear now. He missed me as much as I missed him, maybe even more if that was even possible. He pulled away and whispered: "I love you 'Lena, I love you so much. Not a day went by when I didn't think about you. About holding you or kissing you or just seeing you. I'll come back home if you want me to?" If I want him too? He must be losing his mind. I answered his question with another kiss.

We walked down to the car together. I could see Damon pouting in the backseat. I was right. Rick didn't let him out. "Elena are you sure about this?" I squeezed his hand as reassurance. " Yes Stefan. You belong in Mystic Falls, you belong with me. "

THE END.

**A/N**: This may not be good but I just wrote it seeing as I forgot to write an episode 2. My plan is to upload every day, cause I know what it feels like when people don't upload as fast as you want them too. So I'll TRY. I cant guarantee anything. PLEASE REVIEW. And I still take requests. ;p


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I still can't believe people actually like my story. So to write this chapter I had to go and watch the episode AGAIN. Thank you guys for making me cry AGAIN. It's such a heartbreaking episode. Im sorry but I just have the need to express myself. It's a disease, really. Anyways I'm not gonna keep you waiting. Half of you probably doesn't even bother to read this. Oh one more thing: I only write in Elena's POV because i think it's easier to see what she may or may not be thinking. I will try to write in Stefan's POV maybe later if you guys ask for it.

READ&REVIEW as usual ;)

**Disclaimer**: Seriously? You really think that in just one day i became TVD's new owner/director. No I have not. I DON'T OWN TVD.

Season 3 episode 3: The End Of The Affair.

**Elena's POV:**

Was Damon right? Did Stefan really kill all those people? He couldn't right? Unless Klaus told him too? Does it make a difference? I don't think so. I still love Stefan as much as before. Perhaps even more now that he is gone. Damon asked me what I would do if Stefan was standing right in front of me right now. I didn't know how to answer his question cause honestly I don't know what I would do. My first thought was that I would go and kiss him, but what if Stefan doesn't want me to kiss him. What if Stefan doesn't want me at all? Damon he said he most likely turned off his humanity, but I know Stefan. He wouldn't do that.

Two more hours pass by and I'm still lying in my bed.

"You, me, Chicago. NOW!" I look up and see Damon standing in front of my window. "What? I'm not going anywhere with you." " Not even if I told you Stefan was there?" I jerk up from my bed and stand in front of Damon. Inches away from his face. I scrunch my eyebrows together and say: " Damon if this is some sick joke? I'm not in the mood." He looked at me like I said the most ridiculous thing ever then he replied: "Joking? When do I EVER joke Elena?" I cross my arms and raise one eyebrow.

" Fine. But I'm not joking this time. Stefan really is in Chicago. I don't know why or how. But he is there. So pack your things cause we're leaving first thing tomorrow."

" TOMORROW? Why not now?"

"Because Elena…..some people want to sleep before they go on a journey that will take lots of energy." I roll my eyes and say: "Whatever, just go and be here tomorrow morning. Is Rick joining us?" " Nope, he is busy." He smirked when he said busy. That probably means that Rick will be busy with Jenna. Before I know it Damon is already out of my room. I suddenly get the urge to write in my diary so I grab it and sit on at my windowseat.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is the day I will be reunited with the love of my life. Finally. I wasn't sure how long I could go on like this. I'm constantly hiding from Klaus or any other danger. This is not living. Atleast with Stefan I didn't mind but now…. Damon is helping me though. He is a very good friend, but that's it. I notice the way he looks at me, I notice the way he stands so close to me. He is protecting me, I understand that but would it be horrible if I said that I don't really feel safe. I mean the kind of safe I could only feel when Stefan wrapped his arms around me. I remember the first time he held me. It was like all my problems just washed away. He was so gentle yet strong. I can't wait for him to hold me again._

_I should probably go pack my bags seeing as there's no way I'm sleeping now._

_~Elena._

I close my diary and see the words: '_Never stop writing. I love you 'Lena.'_ Stefan wrote that down one day when I told him it was okay to read my diary. He didn't read it though. He said he wanted to find out everything about me by himself. Even the smallest things. I catch myself smiling. "Oh, the effects you have on me Stefan. And you're not even here." I say while standing up and start packing my bags.

NEXT DAY:

"RISE AND SHINE DAMON. TIME TO WAKE UP." I yell once I walk in his room. He slowly wakes up.

"God, Elena what the hell are you doing here? Wasn't I suppose to pick YOU up? What time is it?"  
>I clap my hands to wake him even further up and say: "It's morning, the exact time doesn't really matter. JUST WAKE UP... Damon…..please don't tell me you're naked?" He shrugs. " IEW DAMON WHO THE HELL SLEEPS NAKED WHEN THEY'RE ALONE? THAT'S GROSS!" I scream while running out of his room.<p>

I lean my head against the window. We've been driving for almost a whole day. I haven't slept at all, but the closer we get to Chicago the more awake I start to feel. " So you wanna know the plan or are you just gonna keep staring out the window?" " Hmm? Oh I'm sorry. What's the plan?" Damon looks at me for a second before turning his head back to the road. " Well, I'm going to make sure Stefan sees me without Klaus seeing me. I'll tell Stefan to go outside where you'll be. I will distract Klaus for as long as I can so you can have some alone time with your boyfriend. Try to convince him to come home. Tell him we can kill Klaus, don't say it out loud though cause well…you never know. Just write it down or something. When you get Stefan tell him to drive you home. If you're in the car just text me and I'll be there soon." I take everything in. Damon distracting Klaus? That could be dangerous. " But what if Klaus tries to kill you? " "Don't worry about me Elena just get my lil' bro out of there okay?" I nod my head yes.

I'm standing outside the bar. I have never felt so nervous in my life before. What if Stefan wouldn't want to come back? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he flipped his switch? "Calm down Elena." I whisper to myself. I feel my phone buzz and see that I got a text from Damon:

** Stefan's on his way. HURRY AND DON'T FAIL! **

I put my phone back in my pocket and look up just in time to see the door opening. I see Stefan walking up to me and I'm speechless. The first thing he says to me is: " You shouldn't be here."

"Where else would I be?" He stops right in front of me and asks: "What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long." I take on more step towards him and stand on my toes. Our faces are only inches apart. I caress his cheeks with my hand and whisper: "Come home." My voice cracks. I look at Stefans eyes and see no emotion whatsoever so I decide to go a step further. I put my forehead against his and wait a second before I put my arms around his neck and hug him. For a while he doesn't respond to it. Then, just when I wanted to let go, I feel his arms wrapping around my waist. I hold onto him even tighter. He puts his head down on my shoulder as I put mine in the crook of his neck and we stay there for a while.

"Come home." I repeat while still having my face buried. He pulls away from me and before he can even say anything I cut him off: " Don't worry about Klaus. Bonnie and Damon found a way to kill him. All we have to do is have him come back to Mystic Falls. He will die Stefan." "Elena how can you even stand to be with me right now? Do you even know what I did?"…. I cut him off once again and say: "Yes Stefan I know what you did. I know about the murders, but I don't care. All I care about is having you back. I know you don't enjoy killing people. So please Stefan, come home. Everyone misses you. Caroline is going crazy cause she has no one to hunt with. Jeremy, Jenna and Rick are getting sick of me just lying in bed. Damon is just getting drunk every moment of every day. Come back for them, but most importantly. Come back for me." At this point I'm crying. Stefan doesn't say anything and all of a sudden I think that maybe he doesn't want to come home so I take one step backwards. He looks at me in surprise. " Do you even want to come home Stefan? Do you even want to be with me? Did you even miss me?" By now I'm not just crying I'm balling my eyes out. " Elena how can you even question that? Of course I wanna come home to be with you, of course I missed you." "Then come with me." I take his hand and start walking to the car he doesn't resist me. When we arrive at the car I say: "Get in." "Wait, what about Damon. We can't leave him in there Elena." I shake my head " No I'll text him and he'll come. We have to leave now. He'll catch up"

The car stops in the driveway of the boardinghouse. All three of us get out and walk inside the house. "It's good to have you back bro." Damon hugs Stefan and walks out the door. Before closing it he says: " I'm going to the bar to get me some alcohol to celebrate the fact that I got my bro back and that Klaus will be dead in less than 24 hours."

Now it's just me and Stefan. "Stefan? Do you wanna talk?" He nods his head and says: "But not here. Lets go to our room." My breath gets stuck in my throat. I don't think he even realizes he said our room. Oh well it practically is our room so….

We sit on his bed and he starts talking: " Elena I want you to know everything that I did and saw. And I will tell you but I think if it's best if you read about that in my journal I don't think I would be able to tell them to you in person. But there are some things I wanna tell you face to face. So just listen okay?" I nod my head, not being able to form words. What was he going to tell me?

" From the moment I left Mystic Falls I knew I made a mistake leaving you behind, but I had to do it for Damon. I owed him that much. When Klaus told me he wanted me I asked if I could at least go and say goodbye to you but he wouldn't have it….."

He was silent for a minute and I still couldn't say anything but he continued:

" You asked me earlier if I even wanted to be with you and if I even missed you? Elena I did miss you, I missed you more every second. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And what I may have put you through. And do I want you? Of course I want you I couldn't not want you even if I tried. But I did some things that are just unforgivable. So I think the question is: Do you still want me?"

I remain silent. Trying to come up with a speech equal to this one. I think Stefan took the silence the wrong way cause he turned his head away from me. I turned his head back to face me as I said:

" Yes, Stefan. Of course I still want you. You have no idea how these past months have been without you. I couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of you. My bed still smells like you. I would spend most nights in here just to have a little piece of you. I was counting the days in my head until I would see you again. When Damon told me you were in Chicago I wanted to run there on my bare feet. Stefan I don't care what you did all I care about is you and how much I love you. I love you Stefan. It's you and me. Always" I end my speech by giving him a slow and gentle kiss. "I love you too 'Lena."

**A/N**: SOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I noticed that every next chapter has more words then the one before it. Just thought i'd share. No reviews means no update tomorrow. Okay now it just looks like I'm ordering you to review like I'm some slavedriver. JUST PLEASE REVIEW.

xx ~HopeIsEverything94


	5. Chapter 5

I am SOOOO SOOOOO sorryy. I am a horrible human being. I haven't uploaded in while cause I had so much going on and I had a total writers block with this chapter cause lets face it. I didn't have much to work with in that episode.

Okay can we all take a moment for Dangerous Liaisons. WHEN THEY WERE DANCING OMYGOOO MY HEART WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE. Imagine if they kiss. I think i'll explode of happiness.

ANYWAYS NEW CHAPTER. ITs not that good i know it but like i said before. Not really a lot of material to work with. I will upload episode 5 tomorrow or the day after it. NOT LATER I SWEAR.

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN TVD. Rub it in why dont you.

**Elena's POV:**

I'm hiding behind the bar. I stare up at the red neon signs saying: Gloria's. Damon is standing on the other side of the bar also hiding. Waiting for the right moment to intervene. I hear Stefan's agonizing screams of pain. He is growling, something he always does when he's in pain. Why isn't Damon stepping in? I can't stand to listen to Stefan while he's in pain. I hear his voice saying:

"I won't tell you anything."

"You don't have to. Feel that? That's your essence, your spirit. It lets me make a connection…"

I block out her voice while I'm texting Damon. Thank god witches don't have that super hearing ability like vampires. My head jerks up upon hearing that one specific word:

"Vervain."

And after that all I hear is Stefan's scream. He is in so much pain. Where is Damon? Tears star falling from my eyes? Why does she have to do this to Stefan? I hear one more short groan from Stefan then I heard Gloria talking:

" There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus? Why would he be interested in one girl?"

I hear Stefan pleading: "Don't do this please?"

Gloria was talking about us. Stefan loves me and I love him. Doesn't she know I'm the doppelganger? Didn't Klaus tell her?

"She's the doppelganger. She's supposed to be dead and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids."

She starts laughing and I'm about to stand up when I hear a voice say:

"Well this is creepy."

I hear someone fall to the ground and I stand up from behind the bar.

"Maybe you did need my help after all?"

I look at the person who is speaking and it's like looking in the mirror. "Katherine."

I start walking towards Stefan.

" Well well what a lovely surprise." She says. At this point we are standing on opposite side of Stefan.

"Elena?" I look down to see Stefan looking at me. "Elena what are you doing here?"

"Yes, Elena I thought I told you to keep hiding behind the bar."

Now that was Damon's voice. "This is just a fun reunion. Two girls trying to save their loved one. Isn't it nice?" I can hear the jealousy and sarcasm as he speaks.

Apparently Katherine heard it too. "Now now Damon let's not get jealous here. It's not your fault we both love Stefan."

As Katherine and Damon were talking I was busy untying Stefan. I took out the metal pins she put in his wrists and let the wounds heal. After Stefan was untied he started sitting up. I sat next to him rubbing his back until everything was healed. I let my hand rest on his back while my other hand was on his leg. I couldn't resist the urge any longer so I kissed his cheek. That was enough for my heart to swell up and for butterflies to start fluttering like crazy in my stomach. Stefan looked at me but didn't say a word. Instead he held my hand with both of his hands and brought it to his lips to put a small kiss on it.

"We need to leave now. Before Klaus' hybrids realize that he won't wake up anymore." I nod at Damon an pull Stefan up with me.

"What did you do to Klaus?" We all look at Stefan. "We killed hem Stefan, he's gone don't worry."

"Yeah lil' bro, we'll tell you everything but Bonnie and the rest are waiting on us. So let's go."

" I suppose I'm not invited along am I? I guess not. Well it's been a pleasure and I'll see you around Stefan." Katherine winks at him and just like that she's gone.

" You guys hurry up we've been waiting forever. O my god is Stefan okay?" Caroline runs over to us and tries to take my place supporting Stefan.

"I got it Caroline." She nods and opens the cardoor.

"Why aren't the wounds healing?" She says to no one in particular. Before I get a chance to answer Damon already says: "Because that annoying little witch used vervain. So it will take longer. But he'll be okay." He says the last part while looking at me. Stefan's head is lying in my lap and his eyes are closed. I stroke his hair and plant small kisses all over his face.

"Careful Damon. He is in pain." Damon looked at me with an annoyed look on his face and said: "Elena. I know what I'm doing."

He put Stefan on his bed and left the room without another word. I go and sit in the chair next to the bed. I see Stefan's chest rise and fall. I look up at his beautiful face. His eyes still closed as he whispers: "Come lie next to me. Please."

Slowly, I stand up from my chair and take off my shoes. I lie next to him, using his arm as a pillow. He puts his other arm around me like a shield. I put one of my arms around his waist and hold him close. We stay like that and before I know it I'm falling asleep.

I wake up and turn around only to find an empty bed. I stand up and yell: "Stefan! Stefan where are you?" I start freaking out. Hoping that tonight was real and not just my imagination playing tricks on me. Still no sign of Stefan. I run downstairs while still yelling out his name. "Stefan! Stefan this is not funny where are you?" Still nothing. I walk back upstairs and run back to his room. "Stefan!" This time I scream as loud as I can.

" Elena? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I look at him and see that he only has a towel wrapped around his waist.

" You were in the shower, that's why you couldn't hear me. You're here. You're not gone." He nods and walks closer to me.

"I'm here Elena and I'm never leaving again." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer for a kiss. It's the first in months and it's even better then I remember.

"You know what?" I ask in a flirtatious tone.

"What?" He looks at me with raised eyebrows.

" I think you haven't finished your shower yet and that I also need to shower."

"I think you make an excellent point Elena." He says while lifting me up. I giggle and with that we leave for the bathroom.

A/N: If anyone is interested i have a Victorious story up. Its about Beck and Jade. ANYWAYS i know this chapter wasnt all that good. I truly apologize for it.


	6. Chapter 6

****Okay so it's one day later then said but it's here. I was visiting family yesterday so i couldn't upload it. SORRYYY. Anyways i hope you like this chapter. The beginning is from the episode but just the beginning. I promise.

Enjoy and READ&REVIEW

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I don't own TVD. Too bad for me. **

**Elena** **POV:**

"Elena you're going to have to run."

"But Klaus said that if I run…"

"I know what he said, but if you stay it won't matter."

I look at him with disbelief. He drops to the floor and says with a pleading tone: "Elena please please please. Elena, there is no other way."

"There is another way Stefan. It's for you to fight."

All of a sudden the buzzer goes off. We both look at it. Stefan doesn't move so I say: "Stefan, I love you. Fight Stefan. Don't give up."

"I can't hold it."

He comes running for me and I scream but he runs past me to the benches and holds himself there. He yells at me to run. So I run as fast as I can. I can hear the sound of Stefan slamming himself into the lockers to slow himself down. I run to a door that closes from the inside. I look outside the window and see that Stefan is going into another direction. I turn around and bump into someone. I gasp. It's Klaus.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." He has a smile on his face while he's dragging me along with him. I think he is bringing me to Stefan. We walk into the cafeteria just in time to see that Stefan is staking a piece of wood through his stomach. Klaus keeps pulling me when he starts talking.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger, then your craving for blood, is your love for this one girl."

I don't know why, but hearing Klaus say that gives me hope. Stefan still loves me. He still has his humanity. Klaus lets go of me and walks towards Stefan.

"Why don't you turn it off?"

What? Is he going to make Stefan turn his humanity off? I see something move in the corner of my eye and look to see that it's Damon. He puts his finger on his lips as a sign to not make any sound. Klaus is talking to Stefan so he couldn't possibly hear if someone snuck up behind him. Next to Damon I see Alaric with the dagger. Of course Alaric has to do it. If Damon does it, he will die. So Alaric walks quietly towards Klaus. And just as Klaus wants to push Stefan to the wall Alaric pierces the dagger right through Klaus' heart. Slowly but surely Klaus lets go of Stefan and drops down to the floor. His body turns grey and just like that he's gone. Stefan still has a shocked expression on his face. Damon quickly runs to Stefan, picks him up and in just a second he's out of the cafeteria. In less than 10 minutes he walks back in. But this time without Stefan.

"Where is Stefan? Where did you put him?" I ask with a trembling voice. I still can't believe Klaus is dead. I kind of expect for Klaus to stand up again but I know he won't.

"Don't worry Elena. He is in the basement at the boarding house. So he can control his thirst, before he goes off on a killing-spree. But before you even think about visiting him, we need to clean up our mess. Tomorrow is a school day."

Alaric and I both nod our heads and start cleaning up. After almost two hours we all stand outside just looking at the building. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Alaric, Damon and I. Alaric is the first one to speak: "I think we all need to go home and rest. This is a lot to absorb. Why don't we take the day off tomorrow from school and we'll meet at my place for dinner. Does that sound good to you guys?"

Everyone nods an agreement and says their goodbyes. Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie all leave together.

"Rick is it okay if I go see Stefan?"

Before Rick can answer Damon says: "No. No way. You are not going to see Stefan now."

"I didn't ask you anything Damon. Alaric please?"

"I think that's a good idea Elena. It will be good for Stefan but also for you. So go ahead. Should I wait up for you?"

"Thanks Rick. You don't have to wait up, I'm just gonna spend the night there. Just take care of Jeremy okay?"

He nods his head in agreement and walks to his car. I wave at him and Jeremy. Once they're out of the street I turn to Damon. He throws his car keys to me and says:

I'm going to the bar. Get myself some blood and alcohol in my system."

I've been driving up this driveway for over a million times, but somehow this time it feels different. It feels like the first time. I slowly open the frontdoor. I take my jacket off and go downstairs. Just before looking into the cell I take one deep breath.

"Elena?" It's a small whisper but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Yes Stefan it's me. I'm right here."

"Good."

I look inside through the little window. I can see sitting against the wall with his head between his arms. He looks so defeated. I think about it for a second then decide to open the door. I walk in and close the door behind me. Stefan is still in the same position. He hasn't moved at all. I slowly walk up to him when all of sudden he says.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know Stefan. I know."

I say before sitting down next to him. At first I don't know what to do but then he lifts his head up and leans it against the wall.

"I'm so sorry Elena. For everything."

His voice is still as small as a whisper.

"Shh Stefan. Let's not talk about it now okay? I just got you back. We'll talk tomorrow."

He nods his head and closes his eyes. I put my head on his shoulder, and for the first time in a long time it feels as if I can just breathe normal again.

He kisses my hair gently and says: " I missed you Elena."

I let out a content smile and say: "I missed you too."

I lift my head up to look at him. His eyes are open now and are focused on mine. I put my hands on his hands and lean forward to his face. There's barely an inch between our lips now. He closes the distance completely. As his lips touch mine, I can't help but feel complete again. Stefan is back with me. As we break apart he smiles at me and says:

"I love you 'Lena. "

"I love you too and I'm never letting you go again."

He puts his arm around me and I cuddle closer to him. Before I know it I fall in a peaceful sleep. No more nightmares like before. Because I know now that I'm safe.

**THE END.**

WHAT DID 'CHA THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT? Let me know. How, you ask? BY REVIEWING OF COURSE!


	7. Chapter 7

Heey everyone. How long has it been? Too long if you ask me. I'm sorry though. I've just been super busy. This was an episode with a lot of opportunities for a Stelene come-out so tell me if you liked the one I chose. If not tell me what I could have done better.

In other news: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH GOSSIP GIRL? DAN AND BLAIR? I DONT THINK SO. Tell me people, which on of you is oe team Chair and who is on team Dair?

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer**: No I do not own TVD and its characters.

**Elena POV:**

I turn my head away from Damon and Rebekah. They're flirting without a care in the world, but its good for Damon this way he wont be focused on me. I turn around and I see Stefan. I start to watch him from behind a tree, crazy stalker girl that I am. He is drinking and talking with a girl. It looks like he's flirting. He couldn't be, could he? I feel jealousy and rage boiling up from underneath me so I walk towards them and past Stefan while slightly brushing up against him. That should get his attention. I felt my breath get stuck in my troath and my heartbeat sped up. How does he do that? We just touched shoulders. Come on Elena. Get your head out of the gutter. This has to work, you need your focus. I walk towards the bleachers. I go lie down on one of the top benches and stay there, waiting for Stefan who should be here any minute now. I tell myself to act as drunk as possible. This way Stefan will believe it better. I hear footsteps. I take a deep breath when I hear Stefan coming up the bleachers and I start my act:

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" I turn my head towards Stefan who stops walking and takes a deep breath before he says:

"You're drunk. You need to go home." As if he cares. I shakily stand up to give him the impression I can't drive and say: "Fine, I'll get my car." I drop my body against the railing and he says:

"You're joking right?"

"Oh oh. It's the fun-police." I try to push his buttons even further so I add: "I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party?"

He puts his head down and mumbles something and then says:

"Come on. I'm driving you home."

He turns around to walk off but I'm not gonna give up this easily. I watch him take a few steps before I climb over the railing. Before I'm completely on the other side Stefan says:

"What are you five? Get down."

This time his voice is stronger. I think I'm starting to get to him. Good boy, Stefan. Now lets take it up a notch. I giggle a little.

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to fall?" As I said the word fall I pretended to actually fall. I thought I saw him take a step forward as if wanting to come over to safe me. I continue my little act.

"Wooh that was close. Klaus would NOT be happy with you."

"You're hilarious." He says in the most sarcastic tone I ever heard coming from him. I let both my hands go and say : "Look Stefan. No hands."

I fall back down and just in time I grab the railing to prevent me from falling. This time I saw it right. He wanted to come save me. I giggle more and look at him. His eyes are different. He is worried about me. And not because of Klaus but because he loves me. Come on Elena you can do it. Stefan will catch you. He wouldn't let you fall in front of his eyes. Full of faith in Stefan's love for me I let my one hand go and let myself fall down to the ground. I close my eyes and wait for my back to make contact with the cold, hard ground. But it never does. Instead I'm lying in Stefan's big, strong arms. I slowly open my eyes and look directly into his. He is staring right back at me. While catching my breath I whisper :

" I knew you'd catch me."

He stares at me a little longer before slowly putting me down. We keep gazing into eachothers eyes. When all of a sudden Alaric breaks our comfortable silence. I hear two vervain bullets being shot into his back. Great Elena, now you've literally stabbed Stefan in the back. I look at Alaric while Stefan falls down to the ground , groaning in pain. We take him to the car.

I look at Stefan in the backseat when Alaric says that he can't open the door. I try to open it from the inside seeing as I'm already inside. The door wont open. Alaric looks behind him and turns back to look at me but this time with a look of fear on his face. I look to see what scared him and I see fire coming towards the car. The weel catches fire and then, in less then 5 seconds, the rest of the car catches fire. Vicky is sitting next to me and just stares at me. I ignore her. Oh god, Stefan is here.

I turn around and try to say as loud as I can: "Stefan. Stefan!" The smoke is getting all the way to my lungs. Stefan slowly wakes up. I see him looking around to see where he is when he says:

"Elena."

"Come on Stefan we need to get out of here."

"Elena you go okay? I'll kick open the door. And you run as fast as you can before this car explodes."

"What about you Stefan?"

"I'm too weak, just make sure you're safe."

"Why? So Klaus won't worry?" I know its not the perfect time to bring this up but I had to know.

"No Elena. Because I love you." With that he kicks the door away. I crawl over him out of the car.

I yell at Alaric to help me get him out of there. We take him out and walk off. Just as we're at the end of the parking lot the car explodes. There's no sign of Vicki. I hear Stefan still breathing heavily from the vervain. I look at him and Alaric and tell them that we need to go before someone sees us here.

I'm at my house taking a shower. All I can think about are those 4 words Stefan said. I stepped out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me. I put on my shorts and Stefans shirt of which I told him I lost it one time. Actually I hid it from him so that I could wear it from time to time. If I miss him or something. I smiled to myself at that memory. After brushing my hair I stared at myself in the mirror. I repeated Stefan's words: "Because I love you."

He loves me. Stefan loves me. Of course he loves me. What the hell am I still doing here then? I need to tell him that I love him too before he thinks that I don't. I walk to the kitchen and see Alaric there.

"Rick I'm going to see Stefan. Don't wait up for me." He didn't say a word, or perhaps he did. But I was already out the door so I couldn't hear him. I drove as fast as I could.

I got the Salvatore boarding house and walked up to the front door. Before I knocked Damon opened the door. He starts yelling at me like he's my father: "Where were you? I went looking for you."

I walk past him and say: "I was just somewhere with Stefan. Do you know where he is?"

When he doesn't answer I turn to look at him. His eyes are on my shirt. It is then that I realize I'm still only dressed in a short and Stefan's shirt. He rolls his eyes at my shirt and then says:

"Stefan is upstairs."

I thank him and quickly walk up the stairs. When I arrive at the corridor leading up to Stefans room I freeze. What am I going to say? What if he just said those words in the heat of the moment? No Elena! No time for doubt. I take slow and steady steps to his room. I stop at his doorway and look inside only to find him changing his clothes. I just stare at him while he takes off his shirt and looks for another one. God I missed taking off his shirts for him. Too soon for my liking, he puts on another shirt. When he pulls it over his head he turns around and looks directly at me.

"Elena? I didn't hear you." I say nothing back.

He chuckles and says: "Nice shirt. I thought you lost it?"

My eyes widen in surprise. He remembers? I let out a small smile.

His face softens. "What do you want Elena? If this is about what I said in the car then-…."

Before he could finish his sentence I ran to him and kissed him full on the lips. I couldn't help it. Here he was trying to explain himself and here I was just looking at his lips while he was speaking. Stefan was surprised at first but he kissed back eventually. The kiss was amazing. To say the least. It was full of raw passion and gentle love. It was a kiss like no other. My heart felt like it stopped beating. When we parted to catch our breath I took his beautiful face in my hands and whispered:

"I love you too."

**A/N**: I want to start up a new Vampire Diaries story in which both Stefan and Elena are humans. I'm thinking about just writing how they meet and how they get in a relationship and you know the usual drama. Tell me if you think its a good idea? And if you have better suggestions I would love to hear them. Oh something else you guys should listen to **Greg Laswell - Comes and Goes**. You wil NOT regret it.


	8. Chapter 8

AAHHHH how much do you hate me now? You probably have long forgotten my story, but I feel like I need to finish it so here is another chapter. This one was a little difficult cause, again, there were a lot of opportunities I could pick from but I have decided on the one I thought would suffice. Tell me what you think and ENJOY.

BTW: I don't know for sure if Lexi had her vampire powers but in this story she does.

READ&REVIEW

**Elena POV**:

I see a girl with long blond hair coming my way. She kind of looks like someone I know. Wait a minute.

"Hi, Elena."

"Lexi? What? Where? How? You're dead?"

"Not today I'm not. I need your help and you need mine. Or else I wouldn't be here now would I? "

"With what?"

"Let me see. What could you possibly need my help for? Oh that's right. Stefan. So the sooner you tell me where I can find him, the faster I can help him, cause God knows how long I'll stay."

"Right. Stefan. He just left The Grill so he's probably walking outside."

"Then what are we still doing here?"

We run outside and look around. Just in time we see Stefan's boots go around the corner. Lexi uses her supernatural speed and I run after her. I slowly walk up to her and Stefan. I get there in time to hear the rest of their conversation.

"I don't want your help." Stefan tries to walk away but Lexi stops him.

"You know you say that everytime. I don't want your help. I don't wanna get better. Leave me alone." She says the last part in a mock tone which kind of makes me smile.

"Maybe you should listen this time?"

" Or maybe I should do this?"

Before I realize what happened, Stefan is on the ground and there's a big dence in the car window.

I run over to him. "Lexi what the hell?"

"Don't worry. It's all part of the plan. Just wait here for a couple of minutes while I go find a place for Stefan."

After ten minutes Lexi picked me up. We drove for a while when we arrived at some kind of cellar. She opened the lock and there in the middle of the cell was Stefan. He was seated on a chair and chained to it. It would be impossible to get out of those chains.

"Klaus really did a number on him, huh?"

"He compelled him to turn off his humanity."

"Well we're just gonna have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not gonna be pretty."

"I can handle it."

She starts talking to Stefan. But I don't hear them. All I can think about is how much I hate Klaus for doing this to Stefan. He doesn't deserve this. Stefan answers cold and harsh. Completely opposite to the old, real Stefan. All of a sudden he starts screaming and growling. His body is starting to turn grayish like when vampires die only with him it comes and goes. He starts cursing under his breath for a while and then he just yells out the curse words. No longer hiding them. I'm shocked to see him this way, but I know Lexi knows what she's doing. Or at least I hope so.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am you're dead?"

How can he say to that to her? He was hurting so much after she died. He felt so guilty even months later. My phone starts ringing and I walk outside to answer it. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Damon. **(A/N**: I honestly have NO idea who she was talking on the phone with, so I made it Damon. Cause he's awesome. Just not with Elena**.)**

"What?"

"Someone is not happy to talk to me."

"I can't talk Damon. Hurry." I hear Stefan screaming behind me.

"Fine, look… Wait a minute. Is that Stefan? "

" Yes it is. Now why did you call?"

"What are you doing with Stefan? Why is he screaming?"

"Lexi is detoxing him. And I'm helping."

"Good luck with that." I can hear the disbelief in his voice.

"It will work Damon. Just wait and see."

" As much as I hope it will, Elena. I have zero confidence in it, but good luck."

After that he hangs up. I sigh and think that maybe I should call or text Bonnie to let her know what I'm doing and that I need to talk to her about Jeremy. But Lexi's voice interrupts me.

"Elena…. In here. NOW!"

I rush inside and gasp. "O my god Lexi what have you done?"

Sitting on the chair is a grey Stefan. This time it's not coming and going. This time his whole body is grey and he's not moving. He looks dead.

"Please don't tell me you killed him?" I can feel the tears starting to form.

"No. no he's not dead. Don't worry. He'll snap out of it in less then 24 hours."

"Then why did you call me in here?"

"Because, I don't have any more time left. I'm being called back. You have to take care of him."

"What happened? Is he cured?"

"Well I kind of killed him, but its temporary, it's like pressing restart. Technically the compulsion should wear off, cause well….he's dead. You're gonna find out when he wakes up. Just take him home and wait. That's all you can do for now. I'm sorry Elena and good luck."

With those words she's gone. For good I think. How the hell am I going to bring Stefan home? Damon is busy so he can't help me. I decide to call Rick.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was here with Lexi. We were helping Stefan. Speaking of Stefan, we need to get him home. Before he wakes up."

Together we lift him up and bring him to the car. Once we're all in the car Rick asks: "Where do you want me to take him? Your place or his?"

"I think its best if we take him to his place." He nods and we drive off.

**Boarding house: **

"So. How did the group therapy go?"

" Ha-ha. Very funny, Damon. Just admit it you want it to work as much as I do."

" Depends on how you look at it. So where is my brother?"

"He is upstairs in bed. He still hasn't woken up. But I think it will happen anytime now so I'm gonna go back upstairs."

"And I am going to…"

"Get yourself drunk. I know the drill."

"I was going to say Andie, but I guess getting myself drunk is also a great idea." (A/N: Andie ain't dead)

I walk upstairs and see that Stefan is not up yet. He is less gray though. I look at the mirror and see that my clothes are all dirty and my face is no exception. I grab a towel from Stefan's closet and walk to his bathroom.

I look at the pile of clothes I just grabbed for myself and begin dressing myself. When I wanna grab my top I realize that there is no top. What the hell Elena? I didn't grab a top and I couldn't go outside in only a bra. Stefan could be awake. Not that he hasn't seen me like this, heck he's seen me in less. But I don't want to be half naked when we finally talk. So I dig through the dirty laundry basket in hope to find something that belonged to me but all I see is Stefan's clothes. So I grab one of his undershirts and wear it. Why he decided that this shirt belonged in the basket is a mystery. It didn't smell bad. Or maybe that was just me. I smell at the shirt and it smells exactly like Stefan. I clean up a little and walk into the room. The bed is empty. I look around the room and see that the doors of the balcony are opened. I slowly walk over there and see Stefan staring into the sky. Mesmerized by his beauty I stand still at the doorway and just stare. We stay like that for a while. In silence. I know Stefan knows I'm here, but he doesn't make a sound. So I don't either. Until suddenly.

"It worked." I snap out of my staring-trance and say:

"What?"

"What you and Lexi were trying to do? It worked."

"So, you feel again? You care again?"

"I don't know if I ever stopped."

"What do you mean?" I walk up to him until I'm exactly behind him. He takes the hint and turns around. Our body's are close to each other. Yet not close enough.

"I mean that when you fell down those bleachers. I cared. My humanity was off for a while, like when I bit you, but after that. Every time you were in my presence you somehow managed to turn it back on. I tried to fight it, so hard. I didn't want to feel the guilt it is too much. Especially the guilt I feel of biting you. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. And I'm so so sorry I did that to you Elena. I'm so sorry."

I completely forgot that he bit me. I see tears falling from his eyes. I lift my hands up and hold his face between them.

" Stefan I forgive you. I never blamed you for it. I just want you back. You have to forgive yourself, cause I forgive you. It doesn't matter that you bit me. You were supposed to kill me, remember. But you didn't. That showed me that there was hope. I never gave up on us and I never will. The question is: Have you given up?"

I take one more step towards him. Making our body's touch on every surface. All I can look at are his lips. He leans towards me and kisses me. It's a gentle kiss, but passionate nonetheless.

" Never." I smile at his answer and stand on my toes to kiss him again. This time with more force.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** I have to admit. Not my best chapter, but that's because I had some serious writers block. Next one will be better. Just bare with me. Oh and what is this shit I hear about a Delena sex-scene? Are you freaking kidding me? What the hell people? In some twisted way its kind of like incest. Well actually its not but it is in my mind. I'll still watch it though because I know STELENA IS ENDGAME. So Elena can have sex with Damon all she wants as long as that bitch brings her ass back to where she belongs. And that is with Stefan.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't remember a Stelena interaction in the episode and I didn't feel like watching the whole thing over again, cause my poor heart can't handle it. So this whole chapter is made up from my sick and twisted mind. Although this chapter itself is not sick and twisted. The only thing I remember was that Stefan was still imprisoned and Damon helped him escape, but Stefan still didn't care. Well in my story he does. I tried my best, so please don't get mad and PLEASE don't give up on this chapter. Only a few more days till a new episode. CAN'T WAIT! Also I don't remember what Elena was doing during this episode. Probably something serious and Originals-related, but not on my watch. She is doing something fun and silly like a normal teenage girl.

I haven't written **disclaimers** in the past two chapters but you guys are smart enough to know that I don't own TVD, cause if I did Damon would be with Bonnie and Caroline would be with Matt. Don't hate me, I just like Matt with Caroline.

READ&REVIEW&ENJOY!

**Elena POV**:

"Caroline, seriously stop. I'm not a vampire remember. Unlike you I can actually get tired after 5 hours of shopping. So can we please go get something to eat?"

"God Elena you are such a whine-baby. Fine we'll go eat."

I silently praise the lord for having mercy on me. Caroline was going on and on about needing new outfits. She doesn't even pay for them. She compels the cashiers to think she already paid. But then again she also did it for my new clothes, so I won't judge.

"Where do you wanna go eat?"

I think for a second but then remember that Damon was bringing Stefan to the Grill.

"Lets go to the Grill?"

Caroline lets out a deep sigh and nods. "Well that's about 5 minutes from here. Lets go to the car."

I follow her onto the parking lot and after putting all our bags in the trunk we step inside. After a silence of a good 30 seconds Caroline starts:

"You know Elena? I've been thinking."

"Well that never turns out good."

"Ha-ha. But seriously what is up with you and Stefan? Did the imprisonment help? Or is he still a walking corpse that 'supposedly' doesn't care?"

"Well Damon thought that it was time to free him. I, of course, was against it so I left. And after that I haven't seen them. But Damon said he was going to the Grill. We shall see."

" So that's why you wanna go to the Grill? I really hoped it worked cause I miss Stefan ya'know. He has become one of my best friends. If the imprisonment didn't work I will stuff him up with vervain and I will have myself a zombie-Stefan."

I laughed at that comment. It was typical Caroline, but she did say something that got stuck in my mind. She said she missed Stefan. I'm sure everyone missed him, even Jenna said that the house felt kind of empty. I really hope Damon was right. The car came to a sudden stop. Caroline looked at me and then, in one breath, she said: " Moment of truth." She wiggled her eyebrows and then stepped out of the car. I followed her, but after taking two steps I stop to tie my shoelaces which weren't even loose. "Elena stop stalling and get your butt over here."

I stood up and walked towards her. I stopped right in front of the door and took a deep breath. And said out loud: "You can do this Elena."

We walked in and my eyes immediately fell on Damon who had a girl on his lap and he was talking with someone that had his back pointing at me. I could only assume that it was Stefan. I heard Caroline whisper: " Elena, lets go sit over here. Then we can perfectly see them and they wont be able to see us. And as an added bonus I will tell you everything they say."

I went to sit next to her at a booth and stuck my head out to watch Stefan. His shoulders were tense I could see that from here.

"Caroline what are they saying?"

"Eehm Damon is telling Stefan to take a drink from that girl, but Stefan refuses."

"He what?"

"He is refusing the blood. As in: he-doesn't-want-to. Seriously Elena have you also lost your vocabulary? As if losing your humor wasn't bad enough. Oh wait. Damon is asking Stefan if he is following the bonnie-diet again. What the heck is the bonnie-diet and what does she have to do with it? Is it like a witch-diet?"

I stare at her in disbelief and then burst out into laughing. The tears start rolling from my eyes. My laughter is uncontrollable at this point

"God Caroline… you can be so stupid sometimes. They are talking about the bunny-diet. As in the animal named bunny. With the fluffy ears and the big teeth."

I keep laughing not being able to stop I put my head in my lap just to calm myself. When I finally stop laughing I pull my head out of my lap, only to be staring into Stefans eyes from across the restaurant. While my smile is still plastered on my face I whisper : "Hi."

He gives me a weak smile and mouths a hey back. And just like that he's gone. Out of the restaurant. The smile falls and I give Damon a confused look which he answers with a shrug. He stands up and in a flash he is sitting next to Caroline.

"He Blondie. Hello Elena. Fancy seeing you guys here."

"Damon where did Stefan go?"

"Oh only God knows."

"Damon come on. No time for joking, we need to find out if what Lexi did worked."

"Oh it worked. He is back to being boring Stefan. He wouldn't even take a sip of my drink. How rude is that?"

I look at Caroline and she says: " Go get your man. I'll take care of this one right here."

"Thanks Caroline. I owe you big time."

She mutters a whatever as I stand up and leave.

"Oh Elena."

"Yes Damon?"

"He said something about needing some blood. He's probably in the forest or something. Or maybe he's in Kiddieland. I wanna go to Kiddieland. Caroline will you take me to Kiddieland?"

"God Damon. I have never seen you this drunk."

I laugh at Carolines observation and head out to the forrest. It's not that far a walk from here and if I go by foot I have some time to think about what I'm gonna say to Stefan. Maybe I should start by saying how much of a dick he's been? No that is not good, that will only make him feel more guilty. Or something like: I love you. No I shouldn't begin with that. Before I know it I'm standing in front of the forest also known as the Lockwood property. I don't even know where to begin to search for Stefan. I'm just gonna follow my instinct. As I walk through the woods the sun starts to go down. Come on Elena, don't give up on him.

"Stefan!" No response. I keep walking. Taking bigger steps and walking faster. "STEFAN! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE." I keep looking around, hoping he'll walk or run by. At every sound I turn around. I hear something behind me and look back. It was just a falling twig. I keep walking while looking backwards when all of a sudden I trip over a rock. I let out a short scream. I fall on the ground and try to get back up. "Ooww. What the hell." I pull my pants up a little bit and see that my ankle has swollen. Great. Not only can I not find Stefan, but now I'm also lost and have a twisted ankle. Great job Elena. I try to stand on my foot, but the pain is too much. I decide to sit for a little while until the swelling has lessened or at least the pain. I pull my legs up to my chest and whisper: "Damn it Stefan where are you?" I close my eyes for a little while trying to keep the tears inside when all of a sudden I hear:

"Elena? Elena is that you? What happened?"

I slowly open my eyes and see Stefan kneeling beside me.

"Stefan thank god. I thought you were gone."

"Elena what happened?" I looked in his eyes and I could see that he truly cared. I kept staring in his eyes when I said: "Oh nothing. Just twisted my ankle. No biggie."

"No biggie? Elena you could have been hurt, more then you already are. What the hell were you doing in the woods?"

"I…I….I was looking for you."

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"Elena..tell me." I took a deep breath.

"Because Damon said that Lexi's treatment worked and that you were no longer under Klaus' compulsion and I wanted to see you and tell you how I felt and I wanted to know if you felt the same way and I just wanted us to be us again and I thought that maybe we could work on things. I mean if that's what you want I mean you don't have to but….." In the middle of my rambling Stefan put two fingers on my lips. He pulled them away far too quickly, I mean if it was up to me they could have stayed there a little longer.

"Elena. Lexi's treatment didn't work." My eyes widened at his words.

"But, but Damon said you were on the bunny-diet and that you cared again?" He lets out a small chuckle, which sounds adorable.

" I am on the bunny-diet and I do care again, but not because of Lexi."

"Then why?"

"Because of what you said to me before you left me in the cellar. You said that I may lose you forever. I don't wanna lose you forever Elena. I don't even wanna lose you for a short time. That's what made me care again. Knowing that if I didn't let myself care that you'd be gone. So all the hurt and pain that comes along with feeling love is okay. I can fight through that. If you'll stand by my side and help me? And if you can ever forgive me for what I've done to you."

He wipes the tears from my cheeks and rests his forehead on mine. I fiercely nod my head.

"Yes Stefan. I'll help you, I'll stand by your side, I'll forgive you. Anything to have you back."

I lean towards him and let our lips reconnect after being apart for far too long. He pulls away after a while and says: "I should probably bring you back home."

"Please."

He lifts me up and carries me bridal style.

"Stefan?"

"Yes my love?"

"Don't use your vampire-speed, lets take our time." He nods his head and I let my head rest against his chest.

We arrive at my place and I look up to him. "Stefan? What is this?"

"This is your house Elena?"

"I know it is my house, but I said I wanted to go home."

He gives me a confused look which I find very adorable so I explain further.

"Home is with you silly."

**A/N**: How did you like this one? Personally I think this is an improvement to the previous chapter. I promised I'd update soon so here it is. Next chapter will probably be uploaded on Wednesday or afterwards. But not later than Friday. You have my word. Oh and about my new story I know what I will do. It will be all-human and Stefan will be new to town, right after Elena lost her parents. I know there are like a gazillion of those out there but I just really like the concept. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was another uphill battle because lets face it: it was kind of a Delena episode. Especially the part where Elena says: "Then we'll let him go." When I first heard that sentence I was like: EXCUSE ME? HELL TO THE NO! Anyway I did my best as usual. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU.

TEAM SALVATORE! RING POWER!

READ&REVIEW&ENJOY

**Elena POV**:

I was furious, but I didn't know how to express it. I had to express it to Stefan. He was the one to blame. How could he do it? He wanted Klaus dead more than any of us and he saved him. Klaus could have been gone. I open the door of the boarding house hoping to find Stefan so I can yell at him even though he wouldn't care. I had to let him know how I felt. I ran straight up to his room but it was empty so I went to the living room. The only person there was Damon, maybe he knew. So I walked in and asked him:

"How did this happen?"

"We thought of everything Elena. Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you wouldn't be in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared."

He was right. We had a back-up plan for our back-up plan. We had everything covered.

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything. That's what we were counting on."

Saying that out loud hurt more than I thought it would have. I wanted Stefan to want me more than anything. Damon doesn't say anything back so I say:

"Maybe he had a good reason to stop Mikael?"

"Oh he did."

We both turn around to the unknown voice. There, in the doorway, is Katherine. She is smiling at us with a smug smile that I would love to smack off. Before I get a chance to ask her what she's doing here Damon does.

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine. We don't need another reason to be grumpy."

"That's not very nice of you Damon, but then again you're not. I just came here to tell you the truth behind Stefan's deed. I think you'll find it quite reasonable."

"How on earth would we find it reasonable. Klaus could have been dead. Isn't that what you wanted for the past 500 years?"

I just look at their conversation, not feeling the need to talk to Katherine.

"I want him dead yes and Stefan wants him dead too, but you see Stefan doesn't want you dead."

She points at Damon. He gives her a confused look and says:

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Klaus asked Stefan to protect him, and if Stefan did so then Klaus would free him from his compulsion. Stefan denied that offer."

"But he still protected him."

"Will you let me finish my story? Thank you. Anyways, I overheard Klaus compelling one of his hybrids to kill you the second Klaus is dead. First thing I did was go to Stefan and well….You know how the fairytale ends."

I can feel my heartbeat speed up. Stefan did it to protect Damon, not Klaus. Wait a minute.

"You said that if Stefan protected Klaus that he would free him. Did he?"

"Thank god he did. I missed my Stefan. And could you calm yourself? You're speeding heartbeat is making me hungry."

I turn to look at Damon who also has a look of surprise on his face. He looks over to me and whispers:

"We didn't lose him."

"Katherine where is Stefan now?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the woods somewhere. No if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Wouldn't want Klaus to kill me now do we?"

And just like that she's gone.

"Damon we have to go find him."

"No, Elena. I have to go find him. If you come along you'll just slow me down. I'll find him and bring him home. You don't leave this house unless it's because you want to go to your house. Copy that?"

I roll my eyes, but nonetheless nod my head.

He is gone before I can utter another word.

I stop at the doorway of Stefan's room. I take one deep breath and walk in. As I walk in I look around to take everything in. It's been a long time since I've been in here, not since Stefan returned home. I was too scared that I would find him in here. I slowly walk up to his bookcase and look at all his diaries. I must have read them all by now. I remember reading his latest. The one in which I appear. It made me feel happy when I read it. Something I haven't been in a while now. I go this closet and grab out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. It's cold and I don't think Stefan would like it if I walked around in his room in only his t-shirt and my underwear. I've done it before, but we were together back then. I wonder if him being free from his compulsion means that we are back together? Do I want to be back together? Of course I do. Does he want to be back together? That's an entire different story.

I put my clothes in the laundry basket and go for the bed. As I lay my head down on the pillow I can feel sleep coming over me. Today it's taking its toll on me. I have to stay awake for Stefan. But I can't help it. Slowly I fall into my Stefan-filled dream.

I wake up in a dark room. Shouldn't it be light in the room. It was day right? I look at the window and see the reason why it's so dark. The curtains are closed, but I didn't close them did I? I turn to lay on my other side when I see a figure sitting next to the bed on a chair. I blink a few times to get used to the darkness and see the broad shoulders and hair of Stefan. I look at his face and see that he has his eyes closed. He's sleeping. He looks so peaceful. No pain across his face, no guilt. Just Stefan. I keep staring at him when his voice breaks the silence:

" You're staring."

I can't help but smile at the memory when he said those exact same words.

"I'm gazing."

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. He goes to sit up but groans as he grabs his back. How long has he been sitting/sleeping on that chair? Why was he sleeping on a chair?

" Why were you sleeping on a chair?"

He looks at me with a look that says because-you-were-sleeping-on-the bed. So I say:

"I wouldn't have mind."

"I just thought that you might want some space."

I shake my head and pat the empty space next to me, hoping he'd understand. And he does. He stands up and lies next to me on his side. We are no facing each other.

"I'm sorry I messed up your plan, yesterday."

"It's okay. Katherine told us."

"I know she did. I told her not to."

"What? Why wouldn't you want us to know? We would have understand, Stefan. If this was another trick of you to have me hate you it didn't work. I forgive you."

"No, Elena. You don't understand. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I don't deserve to feel, but most of all…I don't deserve you and your love."

I look into his eyes and put one of my hands on his cheek.

"Stefan don't talk like that. If anyone deserves to be forgiven it's you. And if anyone deserves to be loved it's you. You have been through so much and I hate that you had to do it on your own. But I'm here now. Let me help you, please Stefan."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you and I want you and I need you. And because I love you."

I lean in closer and put my lips on his. It's a slow and gentle kiss. Perfect for the moment. We break apart and he whispers.

"I love you too, Elena."

I give him a smile and lean in once again.

**A/N:** Okay so it's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry for that. I truly am. I TOTALLY backed out on my word. I'm like Klaus. Wait did he ever backed down o his word? I don't know. I REALLY REALLY AM SORRY. FORGIVE ME, because right now… you're all I've got( LAST EPISODE ANYONE?) . And if you have suggestions for episode 10 The New Deal, please do share.

Xx


	11. Chapter 11

AAAHHH I AM HORRIBLE ARENT I? Not updating for GOD knows how long. I truly am sorry you guys. Its just that I'm in my senior year so everything is so hectic and busy. Add that to my inability to schedule thing right. Then you get me not updating for a while. But I'm back. And if I ever go away for a long time I will let you guys know first. First thing first. Last week's episode. With the: "I will always love you." AAAAAAAAH and then Elena not being able to tell Stefan that she's not in love with Damon. My heart broke along with his. They will get together again. You'll see. But it's story time! This is the longest chapter EVER!

READ IT-LOVE IT-REVIEW IT

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did there wouldn't even be a Delena.

**Elena POV**:

"Has any of you seen Stefan? Do you guys know where he is?"

I looked around the livingroom that was filled with Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Matt, Jeremy and myself. Everybody was looking at Alaric's body. Thank god he had his ring on. I heard them say stuff like. No I don't know where he is and 'haven't seen him around'. Then I looked at Bonnie and she didn't say anything. I walk up to her and look her in the eyes.

"Bonnie….? Do you know where Stefan is?"

She shrugged and says: "Maybe. But I promised him I wouldn't tell, Elena. I don't wanna break that promise."

"And why don't you wanna do that?" Damon asked bluntly.

She glared at him before answering: "Because, unlike you, Stefan is my friend."

I looked at Damon who just smirked and said that he was going to find more information about The Originals.

"Bonnie please. He is the only one that can help us. Jeremy almost died. I need to know where Stefan is."

She looked at me for a second before she sighed.

"Fine, he is at the witches house. He's been hiding there ever since the night he killed Mikeal to save…"

She stopped herself mid-sentence and put her hands in front of her mouth.

I crossed my arms and raised one eyebrow and said:"To save who?"

"Uh himself? To get Klaus to undo the compulsion. He saved himself. I have to go now."

She stood up and brushed past me. I didn't really believe her, but I just have to ask her later. She closed the door and I saw Matt an Caroline looking at me.

"I'm gonna see Stefan. Will you guys be alright here?"

Caroline perks up and says: "Do you want us to come with you? I kind of wanna see normal Stefan."

I actually don't want her to come, I want to be alone with Stefan. But how do you say that to one of your best friends. Luckily Jeremy helped me out by saying he needed help with Alaric.

I'm sitting in my car and trying to get the courage to get out and walk to the witches house. What am I gonna say to Stefan? I mean the compulsion is off, which means that he is the old Stefan again. Right? I mean I hope so. Damon said that maybe he turned off his humanity, but I know Stefan. He wouldn't do that. I start fumbling around and I open the little cabin in my car. A piece of folded paper falls out. I pick it up and unfold it. It's a picture. Of Stefan, Matt, Caroline and myself. It was the night of our double date. I looked at Stefan in the picture and he was smiling. That was all it took for me to get out of my car and walk towards the house. I ran downstairs yelling his name.

"Stefan?" I hope Bonnie was right.

I walked in the basement and looked around. I heard footsteps and then his voice.

"Go away."

I turn around, and there he is. Stefan. My breath gets stuck in my troth. It's really him. No Klaus being his puppet master, no compulsion. Just simply Stefan. Then why was he being so rude? We both don't say a word, we just look at each other. All I want to do is run up to him and kiss him and tell him how much I love him and how much I missed him and how much I need him. But then he starts talking:

"You shouldn't be here Elena."

"Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here. " I say it in a pleading tone hoping that I will reach him. I have no idea why I said that Bonnie ratted him out but I did.

"Well Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets. Did she tell you our other secret to? Is that why you're here?"

Other secret? What is he talking about? I knew Bonnie was just making up an excuse when she said Stefan saved himself. He saw the puzzled look on my face and said:

"I guess not. Then what are you doing here?"

"You need to give Klaus his family back."

"Oh really? Is that what I need to do?" Why is he being so harsh? This is not the Stefan I remember. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe he did turn off his humanity. It's time to test it. I keep my focus on his eyes to see if anything changes when I say:

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car."

There it was. He cares.

"Stefan I know you care about Jeremy. Don't let him die. I don't think I can handle another loss. Please Stefan."

"Elena I can't. If I give him the coffins I will have no leverage left and he can do what he wants."

"Then give him at least one. Don't let him kill Jeremy. He has nothing to do with this. He's just a victim."

"Elena if I do that he knows that I'm weak, that all he has to do is threaten you or someone else I care about and he'll get what he wants."

He is right. One word sticks out though.

"Care? You care?"

He looks away and says: "You have to go Elena. I'll watch Jeremy to see if he's in any problem and I'll try to find another solution for this. You should ask Damon, maybe he knows another way out of this."

Damon. Of course he'd send me to Damon. Typical Stefan. I nod my head in approval and walk past him. As I stand next to him I hesitate a second, but continue walking. When I'm at the foot of the stairs I turn around and say:

"Thank you Stefan."

"For what?"

"For helping me even though I don't deserve it."

Before he can say anything I run up the stairs before I let the tears fall. It's true I don't deserve to be helped. I don't deserve to be loved like I am. If Klaus had just kill me, no one would be in danger of their life. As I walk up to my car I see Damon standing there. Great.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I want to."

"Oh Elena is grumpy. What did Stef say to you?"

"Nothing important. Do you know if there is another way to get out of Klaus' threat?"

"Told you Stefan wouldn't want to give up the only thing he has left in his life, so I have a back up plan."

"It's not the only thing left in Stefans life."

He looks at me as if to say: continue.

"Just, tell me what your oh so brilliant back-up plan is."

"We give him Rebekah. Seeing as she's just rotting away in our basement. Might as well give her a purpose."

That's actually not so bad. I agree with him and drive off to see Bonnie.

As I drive past the Grill I see Bonnies car in the lot. So I stop and get out. I walk inside and look around to see where Bonnie is. When I find her, I walk up to her and say.

"So Bonnie, looks like you and Stefan been hanging out."

It comes out a little harsher than I meant. She looks at me with an innocent look and says:

"What are you talking about Elena?"

"Stefan said that you guys had another secret. So spill it."

"Elena sit down, please."

I sit across from her and she moves towards me. She says:

"I can't tell you this secret. This is something you have to find out on your own not from me. Please understand that there is NOTHING going on between me and Stefan. He is just a friend who needed help. That's it."

"Why did he open up to you and not to me?"

"Don't tell him I said this, but he is trying everything to push you away. To make you hate him. To make you stop loving him."

"Why would he do that? It's not going to work."

Bonnie chuckled before she continued.

"I told him that it would be impossible for him to make you stop loving him. And the reason he's doing it? In his mind he thinks that it's the only way to protect you. He thinks you'll be safer if you're not with him. Then I told him it was absolute bullocks, but I think the only one who can tell him that is you."

I smiled at her and asked her another question.

"Is it a terrible secret?"

She shakes her head and says:

"Not even a little bit. It will make you understand something you thought you'd never understand."

"Okay, I trust the both of you. Don't make me regret it. Have you seen Jeremy by the way? I called him but he didn't pick up?"

"Oh yeah he just left with Stefan. Like two minutes before you arrived."

"With Stefan?"

"Yeah something about a football game on TV. Why are you smiling?"

"It's nothing. I….I asked Stefan if he could keep an eye on Jeremy in case Klaus tries something else."

Bonnie smiled too and we sat there in silence.

But I couldn't stop thinking about the secret. It just kept popping up in my mind. So all night long I kept begging Bonnie to tell me when all of a sudden a good argument hit me.

"Bonnie you have to tell me. If you don't I'll never know. I mean Stefan and I are not really talking at the moment."

My voice broke in the middle of that sentence and she looked at me. I couldn't take it anymore. Being left outside.

"Fine, Elena. But you can't tell him you got it from me. Say you got it from Damon. He knows too."

"Damon knows too?"

"Elena? Do you want to know or not?"

"Yes ,yes. I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"The secret is that Stefan saved Klaus only to save Damon."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean to save Damon? Damon is alright, isn't he?"

"He is now. Klaus compelled his hybrids to kill Damon the second he drops dead. Katherine told Stefan, who then saved Klaus. He didn't do it cause he felt loyal to the jerk. He did it to save his brother. Again."

I kept staring at her. Not being able to say a word.

"Elena, you okay?"

"I..I have to go."

I stand up and feel that my legs are shaky. I walk up to my car when my legs can't take it anymore I fall down but I don't touch the ground. I feel strong, familiar arms around my waist.

"It's okay. Come on. Are you drunk?"

I turn around in his arms and say:

"No, Stefan. I'm not."

"Then what's wrong?"

I can still feel his arms around my waist. I can't fight the urge any longer so I just wrap my arms around his neck and hide my face in his chest. God I missed this. I start crying and sobbing. He puts his hands on my face and pulls me away from his chest.

"Elena what's wrong? Tell me."

"Why didn't you come to me when Klaus freed you?"

I look up to stare into his green eyes. All I see in those eyes is love and guilt.

"I knew I wouldn't be welcome."

"You were welcome Stefan. I missed you. I'm so glad you're back."

"Elena I'm not back." He said while taking a few steps backwards.

"Yes you are Stefan. You saved Damon. You saved him even though you were under compulsion and now you're free. You are back."

"Who told yo…Bonnie?"

"Yes ,Bonnie told me. And I'm glad she did. Stefan don't run from me, please. I need you."

I walked to him and held his face in my hand, he didn't resist it so I went for it. I got in closer and closer until the gap between our lips was closed. Our lips moved slowly against each other. We pulled apart to breathe and he panted: "God, I missed you so much Elena."

I go in for another kiss. This one is a little more harder but still passionate. When he slips his tongue in my mouth its like I'm being resurrected. I can breathe again. I feel complete again. When the kiss stops he puts his forehead on mine and says:

"I love you Elena."

"I know Stefan. I love you too."

**A/N:** SOOOO? I already started on my other story the AllHuman one. I will upload it tomorrow maybe. Just keep an eye on me.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I know I said I would update Tuesday, but my niece decided not to show up until today. So that's why it's a little later than planned. This chapter had a lot of possibilities. I mean the bridge scene. The almost Delena kiss ( which I couldn't watch, I kind of fast forwarded). And I did not re-watch this episode before writing it. After writing it I did watch it and I came to a realization. I completely forgot about the part where Stefan feeds Elena his blood. You know? In the car. I know I could have put it in here, but I didn't think it would fit in very well. So my apologies and if anything else is wrong I also apologize. Okay no more talking. Enjoy this chapter and review. PRETTY PLEASE.

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know that I don't own TVD. If I did there would never be a **real** Delena kiss. NEVER I tell you.

**Elena POV:**

I'm sitting in Stefan's car along with him. He is driving way too fast and he is not talking to me. Just staring ahead. I look at the side of his face and somehow I calm down. I mean I still don't know what this is all about or where he's taking me, but truth be told I don't really mind. I know he's unstable and that everything makes sense to him right now even though in reality it's just plain reckless. I can't take the silence any longer.

"What are you doing, Stefan?"

Before I get an answer my phone rings, but I don't answer it.

"Shouldn't you pick up your phone? We wouldn't want Damon to get worried?"

"He can wait. Now what are we doing?"

I see his hand going for my pocket, where my phone is. I quickly grab it out of my pocket and throw it in the backseat.

"Seriously, Elena?"

"Yes, Stefan. Now answer my question."

"I just want to give Klaus a good scare. To make him realize I'm not playing a game."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"You'll find out."

"What are you going to do huh? Kidnap me? Take me far far away so Klaus won't find me? You do that Stefan. In fact I hope you do that. Or better yet why don't you just lock me up somewhere away from Mystic Falls."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because then Klaus will follow me and Mystic Falls and it's civilians will be safe."

He turns his head around and stares at me, there's something different in his eyes. I just can't place it. It's different then the way he looked at me when he was under Klaus' compulsion. He turns his attention back on the road and says:

"Or maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire?"

My eyes widen at his suggestion. He knows I don't want to be a vampire. In fact he is the only one I told. For a second I just stare at him. Would he really do that to me? Of course not.

"You wouldn't do that."

It was supposed to sound strong and confident instead it comes out as a low whisper. Again he looks at me with the same look. It's a mixture of sadness and rage, but most of all there's guilt.

"Wouldn't I?"

"No you wouldn't Stefan. And you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me Elena."

"Because even though you make yourself out to be this person who doesn't care about anything or anyone. I know you better than that. I know you care."

"Well, I think that's proof enough that you don't know me at all, because I don't care Elena."

"That's where you're wrong, I know everything about you. Just like I know that right now. You're lying."

After that, he just stays quiet.I look in front of me and see we're heading towards Wickery Bridge.

"Stefan you might want to slow down."

"No can do Elena."

The bridge is now in sight and Stefan is still not slowing down. I see him grabbing his phone from his jacket and dialing a number. I try to listen to the conversation but the sound of the car is too loud. I hear the name Klaus fall. So he's talking to Klaus. The bridge is now a quarter of a mile away.

"Stefan slow down!" He doesn't respond instead he keeps talking on the phone.

"Stefan, I mean it. Stop the car!"

"STEFAN PLEASE! DON'T I'M BEGGIN YOU."

Just as I'm about to scream the car comes to a stop. With screeching brakes and smoke coming from the sides. Has he gone mad? Was he trying to drive me off the bridge? The same bridge where my parents died? Where he saved me? I quickly got out of the car and started walking away from him.

"Elena get back in the car."

"Get away from me."

"Elena get back here."

And just like that I couldn't take it anymore. The tears started rolling down my cheek as I turned around to face him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? My parents died here. I almost died here. You know that, you we're the one who saved me. "

My voice breaks in the middle of the sentence. I stare at him and he is staring right back at me. His eyes now full of guilt.

"It had to sound believable. He had to believe I would actually drive you off the bridge."

"He, who? Klaus? Is that all you care about? You almost killed me Stefan."

"I would never kill you, ever. Destroying Klaus…it's all I have left."

"You did almost kill me."

"I WOULD NEVER KILL YOU ELENA!" He is standing right in front me. I never heard him yell at me like that. But then it hit me.

"Destroying Klaus is not all you have left. You had me."

He takes a few steps backwards and nods his head then he whispers.

"That's true, I had you. But I lost you the minute I left town with Klaus."

"Is that really what you believe?"

"It's the truth. The sooner you admit it to yourself, the better."

"Why are you saying this? Are you trying to make me hate you? To make me stop loving you?"

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena."

With that he turns around and walks to his car. Typical, Stefan. Just walk away whenever confrontation is hanging in the air. Not this time. I run towards him and stand in between him and the car door. This is the closest we have been since he returned.

"Well it's not working!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I could never hate you. And I sure as hell will never stop loving you. Those are just facts. You could have turned me into a vampire but that still would not make me stop loving you."

"Elena, stop."

"No, Stefan. I won't stop. I won't stop with anything."

"Elena I am not who you want me to be."

"And who do you think I want you to be? I don't want you to be anything but yourself."

"This is who I am. I am a monster."

"That's not true. Klaus made you become this monster and I know you don't believe that, but it's the truth. Stefan don't run from me. Let me help you."

He leans both his hands against the car on either side of me. He looks at me with a look I recognize immediately. It's a look full of love and desire, the look he used to give me when we were together.

"We have to kill Klaus first."

"No, that is not my priority. You are. I want you back, Stefan. I need you back."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. It's you and me Stefan. Always and forever."

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think. And I don't have school for the next three weeks. I should be learning for my exams but I'm sure I can squeeze in a couple of chapters now and then.

PLEASE REVIEw. They mean a lot to me. They really do.


	13. Chapter 13

How much do you guys hate me right now? I've been absent for way too long and really there is no excuse for it. But let me try to make you guys understand why I've been a little cunt. I've been feeling really down a few months ago, with all the stress from school ( Law school and all that) and I had swimming competitions to worry about. So everything just added up and I kind of had a meltdown. Also the fact that my grandmother and uncle passed away three months ago didn't really help. I stayed away from writing cause I couldn't find it in me to write without it turning angsty or something. (but I started again) And for that I truly am sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me and can start to like me again? And you guys can scold me and curse me all you want, I honestly deserve it. Or if you wanna ask questions that's also welcome. Here's a little agenda for you guys concerning my stories: **Stories:** Showtime! Chapter 18 will be updated today. Being With You chapter 7 will be updated tomorrow.( I need to double check it) You&Me Always is kind of...like I'm doubting if I should continue it because I'm not really into TVD right now. But if you guys want an episode rewritten just let me know and I will personally rewrite it with all of your desires in it. Even if it's an episode from season 1 an if it's an episode from season 4 I'll gladly watch that episode for you to rewrite it. It's the least I can do. 


End file.
